zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria 'is one of the antagonists of the '16th Chapter '''of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 4th manga. Yukina thinks they are good friends, but Maria wishes she would understand that they aren't and continues to string her along with no empathy. Bio Appearance Maria has long, light-colored hair with thin sections worn over her shoulder. Her bangs are eye length and mostly brushed to the side. Personality A typical young girl, Maria enjoys going shopping, visiting popular locations like Harajuku or theme parks, and chatting about boys. She is friendly and nice to everyone no matter her opinion of them, and appears apologetic around Yukina whenever she leaves her out of things, but she makes fun of her with the others when she isn't around. She wishes she would leave them alone but continues feigning kindness. '''History One day the girls are hanging out at her place telling ghost stories until they have to leave, but as Yukina spots a new charm she has, she explains how she, Rina, and their other friend went to a theme park and bought them to match each other. She apologizes for not inviting her though, claiming she only had three tickets. She sees the others out and Yukina decides to play a prank on her by hiding under her bed, but when Maria returns she chats with Rina while she makes her way home, badmouthing Yukina until she gets called for dinner. The next day Maria kindly invites Yukina to join their group for class, unaware of what happened. She notices her poor mood and asks about it but Yukina says nothing until she starts to discussing some weekend plans. Yukina asks to join in and Maria asks if it's really okay because she lives further away than them, but she claims it is so she agrees. Come that day, Maria is tricked into thinking she has become a target of the Girl Under the Bed when Yukina spots black hair and finds red "blood" all over her blanket. Maria would then suffer a breakdown that continues into the next day when she is shown to have been in worse shape, and she is comforted by Rina and their other friend. She asks them to spend the night because of her parents having to go out of town, but both of them say they are busy and Yukina offers- much to her relief. Later, at her place she seats Yukina in one of the rooms and walks off for a moment, only to return with her friends to find Yukina about to destroy her charm. She calls her out on the harassment and dramatics as of late, revealing that they had been suspicious of her since she was the one who kept finding everything, then she throws her out while cruelly remarking that she is a traitor since they weren't friends to begin with. After they laugh at her they return inside. At school the next day she and her friends loudly discuss their upcoming trip to Harajuku on Sunday, making sure Yukina can hear them; unknowingly enticing Yukina to stop by her place with a plan to make her pay for how much pain she's made her suffer. Her mother lets her into the home and she hides beneath the bed again, but as Maria returns home she is nearly trampled by the frightened Yukina, who flees from her bedroom and rushes home. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Antagonists